l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Eloan (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background Appearance and personality Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 167 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Physical Description: Region Daunton - Noble [Birth, +2 Perception] Theme Noble [ Noble Presence ] Hooks Prove himself to his family. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 to saves vs. Charm Resist All 1 Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 2 + Feat 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6) Racial Features Eladrin Class Features Warlord +1 Fort +1 Will Feats Elemental Blade Attunement level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Swordmage At-Will Aegis of Shielding Feature Booming Blade Ligthning Lure Encounter Ligthning Clash Dimensional Vortex Echoes of Sword Magic Daily Dimensional Thunder Lingering Lightning Blade Bolt Utility Channeling Shield Armathor's Step Impenetrable Warding Other Encounter Promise of Storm Feature Guardian's Counter Feature Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Wishlist In that order: * Any items that allow to protect and prevent damage on Jarel-karn and his allies. * Any items that boost or give more lightning and thunder attacks. * Any items that raise Jarel-karn survival chances. * Any items that can be cool to use. Tracking Treasure Pinning Longsword +1 (Starting magical item lvl) Restful Bedroll +1 (Starting magical item lvl -1) Starting gold: 360gp (Adventurer's Kit, Crossbow, Crossbow Bolt, Hide Armor, Potion of Healing, 239 gp) Lightning Longsword +1 (Zombie and Crooks) Genasi Soul Hide Armor +1 (Storm Soul) (Zombie and Crooks) 100 gp (Zombie and Crooks) 150 gp (Zombie and Crooks) Collar of Recovery +1, Belt of Vigor (Heroic), 250gp (6 Eagle Down) 1461,71gp, Periapt of Cascading Health +2 (The God Forge) Sold Hide Armor (6 gp), Collar of Recovery +1 (168 gp), Transferred Genasi Soul Hide Armor +1 (Storm Soul) enchantment to a Leather Armor (-25 gp), Bought Warded Vambraces (1800 gp) Leather Armor of Aegis Expansion +2, 10215gp (The Predicament of Mr. Gimo Tine) Sold Lightning Longsword +1 (200 gp), Pinning Longsword +1 (104 gp), Genasi Soul Leather Armor +1 (Storm Soul) (168 gp) Bought Boots of Fencing Master (2600 gp), Corellon's Boon of Arcane Might (3400 gp), Runic Longsword +2 (5000 gp) The Mark of Trogor: 2328gp XP 1000 XP Starting Level 2 Zombies and Crooks : 1202 XP, 723 XP, 562 XP 6 Eagle Down : 1392 XP The God Forge : 4173 XP The Predicament of Mr. Gimo Tine: 10225 XP The Mark of Trogor: 3776 XP Changes Level 3: Retrained Mythal Recovery for Channeling Shield Level 5: Retrained Raging Storm for Weapon Focus(Heavy Blade) Level 6: Retrained Armor Proficiency (Hide) for Improved Swordmage Warding Level 7: Retrained Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) for Elemental Blade Attunement Level 8: Retrained Swordmage Shielding Fire for Lingering Lightning Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by TwoHeadsBarking: Looks good. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin. * Summary > Mythal Recovery. Made an immensely dramatic correction, changing this text "Make a saving throw against an effect that save can end" to "Make a saving throw against an effect that a save can end." Level 3 Approval from renau1g: *Looks good Velmont. Good job Approval 1 Nice backstory! Everything looks accurate as far as I can tell. 1 approval from Kalidrev. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Looks good Velmont. Good job Approval 2 Approval from judge 2: Approved. Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 *Approved Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * The to-hot in your summary does not match the to-hit in your math. Level 9 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: The powers from your boon are still missing a point of accuracy. * Summary: Booming Blade's secondary damage should include your normal modifiers. * Summary: Dual Lightning Strike targets AC. Approval 2 I am currently reviewing this page, Karlowitch Problems: #Carried weight should be 58. It seems you forgot to include the weight of the bolts. Really a minor thing. #Retraining - At level 7 you retrained Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) for Elemental Blade Attunement, but the weapon focus is still listed in the feats, in the math section. #Retraining - At level 6 you Retrained Armor Proficiency (Hide) for Improved Swordmage Warding, but Swordmage Warding is not listed in feats, in the math section. #Basic Attack table in math needs to be updated. Your melee basic attack should be +15 and you ranged basic attack should be +7 #Treasure - I calculated your current gp to be 261,71gp #PowerOrigin in Summary are absent from Powers. This is optional to fix but, it would make reviewing in the future faster. Level 9 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Approved for level 3 at 2925 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Kalidrev Approved for level 9 at 19277 xp by Karlowitch and TwoHeadsBarking